A Letter from the Heart
by yunalesca13
Summary: Tidus knew what was to be done after Sin was defeated. But he couldn't say it straight to Yuna's face so he wrote her a very heart felt letter and left something else along with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Guys here are my second fic it's short and sweet but gets to the point! This is just after what I assume is the end of FFX and is a letter to Yuna from Tidus. He had that feeling that she would live and knew what was going to have to be done. The fact just was he knew he probably would never get to see her again. Like I said just bare with me I haven't finished FFX yet so I am probably off about some things but here it is enough of my rambling! On with the fic!

Yuna13

A Letter from the Heart

Yuna stood, glued to the spot as though she was going to jump off the edge, her bi-coloured eyes filled with tears. She thought she would be happy; Sin was gone and not just for a short period of calm but, for ever never to be reborn again! Rikku seemed to notice this as she cautiously tapped Yuna on the shoulder, Yuna spun around almost immediately trying to wipe the warm tears that had finally welled over, from her face. She gave Rikku a tiny lopsided grin in a sad attempt to cover up her pain.

Rikku only smiled not a word left her mouth as she slipped an envelope into Yuna's cold hands, a hint of sympathy in her eyes. Rikku knew almost exactly how Yuna felt, the pain of losing the one you loved, the deep pain and the feeling of total emptiness.

A sudden shiver went through her spine; she had a feeling she knew whom it was from. Quickly Yuna turned away from every one, she closed her sapphire and emerald eyes taking in a long deep breathe. Her fingers slid over the crisp feeling of the paper, her fingers shook as she found the crease where the envelope opened. Slowly she slid her hand into the envelope to open it; she let her eyes drift open as she gazed at the sheet, it was a letter. One addressed to her in long sleek handwriting, the handwriting of Tidus, her one and only love. The letter read,

_Dear Yuna_

_I am not just writing this for pleasure, but to tell you my true feelings, tell you my thoughts and all of the things I never said. I was a selfish kid who just wanted to go home, but when I saw you something clicked I may have not even known where I was or even what was going on, but you had some air about you. I don't know what it was that pulled me closer to you, maybe it was your smile, or the first time you spoke or it could have just been my curiosity. But for some reason I was just struck by you by the way you moved, by the way you smiled, by the way you spoke, and after I found out about what you were doing for your people made me look at a whole other side of this world, and that is when my journey started with you. _

_I remember the night at of our first kiss as if it was yesterday, even though it was months ago, I remember the conversation we had, about you quitting your pilgrimage and we would live together forever. I remember how sad you looked when we knew it couldn't be done. I remember the sudden rage that came over me when I saw you with Seymour, his slimy Guado self. I even remember the sending in Kilka, how upset you looked. Yuna, I should have said all of these things to you before, before I left, but I didn't think I would be able to do it, to look into your beautiful eyes and tell you everything. I would never be able to say good-bye._

_I Love you Yuna, never forget that and I promise one day I will see you again, one day I will be able to hug you again, tell you I love you again, kiss you again just hear your voice once more._

_Love Tidus_

Yuna fell to her knee's reading his long messy hand writing. Her eyes began to water. But suddenly she realized there was still something in the envelope, something hard but small. She slid her hand into the envelope pulling out a long thin chain with a small video sphere attached to it. It swirled with white fog that, when played would turn into a picture.

Yuna questioned to herself on what it was but didn't play not thinking she could stand to see Tidus's face quit yet.

So how was it? You can just imagine what the sphere would play….is it Tidus's real goodbye or is it something else? Hehehe aren't I evil…you can imagine it yourself. Have fun with it! If you wish you can write your own using mine as a base but if you I ask you mention my name!

Review!

Yuna13


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is your requested chapter two of a letter from the heart! Enjoy R&R!

Yuna13

………………………

The frail looking brunette slowly walked off of the airship, saying her goodbyes to Cid and the rest of the passengers besides her powerful guardians who will always stand at her side. She squinted as the sun hit her eyes for the first time since they left the spot where Sin was defeated, where she lost her true love and where she read the most heartfelt words ever. Yuna felt as though she had accomplished something and at the same time lost everything. All she wanted to do was go hide away in her room where she could finally watch Tidus's final words….or whatever he left her on the movie sphere that was now hanging around her neck cold against her warm skin.

"Yuna, are you okay?" she heard the soft voice of Rikku whom was standing behind her. Yuna sniffed then quietly responded.

"I am fine. I am going to lie down."

With those words she ran off through the village where people were giving her funny looks and staring in awe. Yuna felt the hot burn of tears in her eyes, she breathed long deep breathes wishing she could just disappear. Her heart pounded so hard and fast it felt as if it was threatening to beat right out of her chest. She was almost there almost in the safety of the wooded area where no one would be. Yuna took a long deep breathe pushing through the two tree branches. Finally she was safe and alone.

Yuna began to slow her pace not hiding her tears anymore, for they were running hot paths down her cheeks. She reached up with her left hand hugging the cool sphere in her fingers.

She continued walking, pushing through branches. Soon she would be on the beach where she could relax. Finally she was there standing on the long sandy beach staring out over the water. She crouched down and lifted the cool sand letting it slide through her fingers. Yuna slowly glanced up as though she would see Tidus swimming toward her with that soft grin and his deep blue eyes.

Suddenly Yuna remembered. The sphere the one that would show her who knows what. _Am I ready….am I really ready? Will I cry? Will I smile? Will I lose it? Will he actually tell me everything through this? The letter was a lot easier to go through then this!_ Yuna thought to herself as she slowly removed the sphere from around her neck, with quivering hands she set it in front of her making slight gestures above it. It quivered slightly before it opened and formed a picture.

Tidus's picture had appeared before her full sized.

…………………………………

So! What do you think? Cliffie! Review Please!

Yuna13


End file.
